wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XV
We dwa tygodnie po wyruszeniu z okolic Wadi-Halfa karawana weszła w kraj zdobyty przez Mahdiego. Przebyli w skok pagórkowatą pustynię Gezire i w pobliżu Chendi, gdzie przedtem Anglicy znieśli doszczętnie Musę-uled-Helu, wjechali w okolice wcale już do pustyni niepodobne. Piasków ani osypisk nie było tu widać. Jak okiem sięgnąć rozciągał się step porośnięty w części zieloną trawą, w części dżunglą, wśród której rosły kępami kolczaste akacje, wydające znaną gumę sudańską, a tu i ówdzie pojedyncze, olbrzymie drzewa nabaku Sisyphus Spina Christi. , tak rozłożyste, że pod ich konarami stu ludzi mogło znaleźć przed słońcem schronienie. Od czasu do czasu karawana mijała wysokie, podobne do słupów kopce termitów, czyli termitiery, którymi cała podzwrotnikowa Afryka jest zasiana. Zieloność pastwisk i akacyj mile nęciła oczy po jednostajnej, jałowej barwie piasków pustyni. W miejscach, gdzie step był łąką, pasły się stada wielbłądów strzeżonych przez zbrojnych wojowników Mahdiego. Na widok karawany zrywali się oni jak ptaki drapieżne, biegli ku niej, otaczali ją ze wszystkich stron i potrząsając dzidami oraz wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy, wypytywali się ludzi, skąd są, dlaczego ciągną z północy i dokąd dążą? Czasami przybierali postawę tak groźną, że Idrys musiał z największym pośpiechem odpowiadać na pytania, aby uniknąć napaści. Staś, który wyobrażał sobie, że mieszkańcy Sudanu różnią się od wszystkich Arabów zamieszkujących Egipt tym tylko, że wierzą w Mahdiego i nie chcą uznać władzy chedywa, spostrzegł, że omylił się zupełnie. Ci, którzy zatrzymywali teraz co chwila karawanę, mieli po większej części skórę ciemniejszą nawet niż Idrys i Gebhr, a w porównaniu z dwoma Beduinami prawie czarną. Krew murzyńska przeważała w nich nad arabską. Twarze ich i piersi były tatuowane, a nakłucia przedstawiały albo rozmaite rysunki, albo napisy z Koranu. Niektórzy byli prawie nadzy, inni nosili dżiuby, czyli opończe z białej tkaniny bawełnianej naszywanej w różnobarwne łatki. Wielu miało gałązki z korala lub kawałki kości słoniowej przeciągnięte przez nozdrza, wargi i uszy. Przywódcy okrywali głowy białymi krymkami z takiejże taniny jak i opończe, prości wojownicy nosili głowy odkryte, lecz nie golone tak jak Arabowie w Egipcie, ale przeciwnie, porośnięte ogromnymi, kręconymi kudłami, spalonymi często na kolor czerwony od wapna, którym namazywali czupryny dla ochrony przed robactwem. Broń ich stanowiły przeważnie dzidy, straszne w ich ręku, ale nie brakło im także i karabinów Remingtona, które zdobyli w zwycięskich walkach z armią egipską i po upadku Chartumu. Widok ich był w ogóle przerażający, a zachowanie się względem karawany wrogie, albowiem posądzali, że składa się ona z kupców egipskich, którym w pierwszej chwili po zwycięstwie Mahdi zabronił wstępu do Sudanu. Zwykle otoczywszy karawanę sięgali wśród wrzasku i gróźb dzidami ku piersiom ludzi lub mierzyli do nich z karabinów, na co Idrys odpowiadał krzykiem, że on i jego brat należą do pokolenia Dangalów, tego samego, do którego należy Mahdi, i że wiozą prorokowi białe dzieci jako niewolników. To jedno wstrzymywało dzicz od gwałtów. W Stasiu, gdy wreszcie zetknął się z tą okropną rzeczywistością, zamierała dusza na myśl, co czeka ich oboje w dniach następnych, a Idrys, który żył poprzednio długie lata w kraju ucywilizowanym, nie wyobrażał sobie nic podobnego. Rad też był, gdy pewnego wieczora ogarnął ich zbrojny oddział emira Nur-el-Tadhila i poprowadził do Chartumu. Nur-el-Tadhil, zanim uciekł do Mahdiego, był przedtem oficerem egipskim w pułku murzyńskim chedywa, nie był więc tak dziki jak inni mahdyści i Idrys mógł się z nim łatwiej porozumieć. Ale i tu czekał go zawód. Wyobrażał on sobie, że przybycie jego z białymi dziećmi do obozu Mahdiego wzbudzi podziw, choćby tylko ze względu na szalone trudy i niebezpieczeństwo drogi. Spodziewał się, że Mahdyści przyjmą go z zapałem, z otwartymi ramionami i że go odprowadzą w tryumfie do proroka, a ów obsypie go złotem i pochwałami, jako człowieka, który nie wahał się narazić głowy, by oddać usługę jego krewnej Fatmie. Tymczasem mahdyści przykładali dzidy do piersi uczestników karawany, a Nur-el-Tadhil słuchał dość obojętnie opowiadań o podróży; w końcu zapytany, czy zna Smaina, męża Fatmy, rzekł: - Nie, w Omdurmanie i w Chartumie znajduje się przeszło sto tysięcy wojowników, więc łatwo się nie spotkać i nie wszyscy oficerowie się znają. Państwo proroka jest ogromne, a przeto wielu emirów rządzi odległymi miastami, w Sennarze, w Kordofanie i Darfurze, i około Faszody. Być może, że tego Smaina, o którego się pytasz, nie ma obecnie przy boku proroka. Idrysa dotknął pewien lekceważący ton, z jakim Nur mówił o "tym Smainie", więc odpowiedział z odcieniem niecierpliwości: - Smain żonaty jest z siostrą cioteczną Mahdiego, a zatem dzieci Smaina są krewnymi proroka. Nur-el-Tadhil wzruszył ramionami. - Mahdi ma wielu krewnych i nie może o wszystkich pamiętać. Czas jakiś jechali w milczeniu, po czym Idrys znów zapytał: - Jak prędko dojedziemy do Chartumu? - Przed północą - odpowiedział Tadhil spoglądając na gwiazdy, które poczęły ukazywać się na wschodniej stronie nieba. - Czy o tak późnej godzinie będę mógł dostać żywności i obroków? Od ostatniego wypoczynku w południe nie jedliśmy nic... - Dziś przenocuję i pożywię was w domu swoim, ale jutro w Omdurmanie sam musisz się starać o jadło - i z góry cię uprzedzam, że nie przyjdzie ci to łatwo. - Dlaczego? - Bo jest wojna. Ludzie od kilku lat nie obsiewali pól i żywili się tylko mięsem, więc gdy wreszcie zbrakło i bydła, przyszedł głód. Głód jest w całym Sudanie i worek durry kosztuje dziś więcej niż niewolnik. - Allach akbar! - zawołał ze zdziwieniem Idrys. -Widziałem jednak na stepie stada wielbłądów i bydła. - Te należą do proroka, do "szlachetnych" Bracia i krewni Mahdiego. i do kalifów... Tak... Dangalowie, z których pokolenia wyszedł Mahdi, i Baggarowie, których naczelnikiem jest główny kalif Abdullahi, mają jeszcze dość liczne stada, ale innym pokoleniom coraz trudniej żyć na świecie. Tu Nur-el-Tadhil poklepał się po żołądku i rzekł: - W służbie proroka mam wyższy stopień, więcej pieniędzy i wyższą władzę, ale brzuch miałem większy w służbie chedywa... Lecz zmiarkowawszy, że może za dużo powiedział, po chwili dodał: - Ale to wszystko przeminie, gdy prawdziwa wiara zwycięży. Idrys, słuchając tych słów, mimo woli pomyślał, że jednak w Fajumie, w służbie u Anglików, nigdy głodu nie zaznał i o zarobki było mu łatwo - więc zasępił się mocno. Po czym jął dalej pytać: - Jutro przeprowadzisz nas do Omdurmanu? - Tak jest. Chartum z rozkazu proroka ma być opuszczone i mało kto tam już mieszka. Burzą teraz co większe domy i cegłę wywożą wraz z innymi łupami do Omdurmanu. Prorok nie chce mieszkać w mieście splamionym przez niewiernych. - Uderzę mu jutro czołem, a on każe zaopatrzyć mnie w żywność i obroki. - Ha! jeśli naprawdę należysz do Dangalów, to może będziesz dopuszczony przed jego oblicze. Ale wiedz o tym, że domu jego strzeże dzień i noc stu ludzi zaopatrzonych w korbacze i ci nie żałują razów tym, którzy by chcieli wejść bez pozwolenia do Mahdiego. Inaczej tłumy nie dałyby świętemu mężowi ani chwili wypoczynku... Allach! widziałem nawet i Dangalów z krwawymi pręgami na plecach. Idrysa z każdą chwilą ogarniało coraz większe rozczarowanie. - Więc wierni - zapytał - nie widują proroka? - Wierni widują go co dzień na placu modlitwy, gdy klęcząc na owczej skórze wznosi ręce do Boga lub gdy naucza tłumy i utrwala je w prawdziwej wierze. Ale dostać się do niego i mówić z nim jest trudno - i kto dostąpi tego szczęścia, wszyscy zazdroszczą mu, albowiem spływa na niego łaska boża, która gładzi poprzednie jego grzechy. Zapadła głęboka noc, a z nią razem przyszedł i dojmujący chłód. W szeregach rozległo się parskanie koni, a przeskok od dziennego upału do zimna był tak mocny, że skóry rumaków poczęły dymić i oddział jechał jak we mgle. Staś pochylił się zza Idrysa ku Nel i zapytał: - Nie zimno ci? - Nie - odpowiedziała dziewczynka - ale... już nas nikt nie obroni... I łzy stłumiły dalsze jej słowa. Staś nie znalazł tym razem dla niej żadnej pociechy, bo i sam był przekonany, że nie masz dla nich ratunku. Oto wjechali w krainę nędzy, głodu, zwierzęcych okrucieństw i krwi. Byli jak dwa listki marne wśród burzy, która niosła śmierć i zniszczenie nie tylko pojedynczym głowom ludzkim ale całym grodom i całym plemionom. Jakaż ręka mogła wyrwać z niej i ocalić dwoje małych, bezbronnych dzieci? Księżyc wytoczył się wysoko na niebo i zmienił jakby w srebrne pióra gałązki mimozy i akacyj. W gęstych dżunglach rozlegał się tu i ówdzie przeraźliwy, a zarazem jakby radosny śmiech hien, które w tej krwawej krainie znajdowały aż nadto ludzkich trupów. Kiedy niekiedy oddział wiodący karawanę spotykał się z innymi patrolami i zamieniał z nimi umówione hasło. Przybyli wreszcie do wzgórz nadbrzeżnych i długim wąwozem dotarli do Nilu. Ludzie, konie i wielbłądy weszli na szerokie i płaskie dahabije i wkrótce ciężkie wiosła jęły miarowym ruchem rozbijać i łamać gładką toń rzeki usianą diamentami gwiazd. Po upływie pół godziny w południowej stronie, w którą płynęły pod wodę dahabije, zabłysły światła, które, w miarę jak statki zbliżały się ku nim, zmieniały się w snopy czerwonego blasku leżące na wodzie. Nur-el-Tadhil trącił Idrysa w ramię, po czym wyciągnąwszy przed siebie ręce rzekł: - Chartum! ---- Rozdział 15